Hate That I Love You
by phoebemonique
Summary: Misaki and Usui's feelings about each other... songfic...


**Author's note:** Ok, I'm so sorry for not updating all of my stories…. Most of them are in hiatus… But I do have a song-fic to present to you…. My first maid-sama fic….

I noticed that most of the fics are comedy… I'm just adding one to those that are not comedy…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama… I'm just an avid fan who wants to keep Usui to myself… I'M SELFISH!!! :D

**Hate That I Love You**

~O~

_**That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
And I can't stand ya  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like it for awhile?**_

Baka Usui. Everything you do makes me confused! All of the foolish acts you've done up until now, you're so stupid that I can't help but want to smile. You get so jealous even if it's only a few simple things. Of course I won't say that, because you'll just tease me. But if there were moments that I could say that I really hate you, it would be every time you make me like you.

_**No… but you won't let me  
You upset me girl, then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget  
Can't remember what you did**_

Ayuzawa. You're the only person who can make me this all messed up. Why do you have to take care of everyone? Why would you sacrifice yourself for the sake of others? Then, you'll get all worried when you thought you made me upset. And without doing anything, I'll forgive you right away. Because you'll have that look which I don't even know how to resist myself. Your blushing face and your wide golden eyes just makes me want to love you all the more.

_**But I hate it  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long, that's wrong**_

I hate it when you force me into a corner where I don't have any other choice but to forgive you. You would tease me, make me so angry and messed up inside. How can an alien like you do so many idiotic things? It's wrong you know? You have this control over me that even if I want to hurt you and kill you. I just can't.

_**But I hate it  
you know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more  
said I despise that I adore you**_

Every time I lose control and become foolish, you would always be there calming me with your innocent expressions. Every time I try to keep you to myself, you always find a reason for me to let you go. Every time I become unreasonable, you would do a simple gesture that would make me feel fuzzy and I would forget that I'm supposed to be angry.

_**And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so…**_

Even though you're a perverted alien, I can't always deny my feelings for you. I hate this you know. It's not fair when go so casually telling me you love me. I know that you feel foolish and blame yourself but please don't anymore. I'm the foolish one here. Even if I feel that I'm not capable of keeping you by my side always. I still need you. I still love you. So, I'm the foolish one here, moron.

_**And you completely know the power that you have  
The only one that makes me laugh**_

They would always tell me how I would never smile and would keep a stoic face. But you, Ayuzawa, you're the only one who can make me laugh every time you fail drastically at something so easy or each of your blushing face would make me laugh even in the hardest times.

_**Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I  
Love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right**_

Why do I love that guy? Well, that's hard to tell there's nothing likeable about that guy. He's always teasing me, always making me feel fuzzy, and he's a perverted alien. It's impossible to tell why someone like me would love him. It's just because I love him. That's all.

_**And I hate how much I love you girl**_

_**I can't stand how much I need you**_

_**And I hate how much I love you girl**_

_**But I just can't let you go**_

_**But I hate that I love you so**_

I hate this you know? I hate that I have to drag you down with me. I hate that I'll be so selfish that I want you to stay by my side. It pains me that I have to see you hurt because of me. But whatever I do I can't ignore you. Your presence in my life is too heavy to ignore. So, whether you like it or not, you're mine now and I won't ever let you go.

_**One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me**_

_**And your kiss won't make me weak**_

_**But no one in this world knows me the way you know me**_

_**So you'll probably always have a spell on me**_

Nee, stupid Usui. You've been acting distant lately. Usually, when you have time you would come to the café. Not that I really want you to come but I just want to know why. Did you finally realize that you don't love me? Stupid me, you probably didn't like me from the start right? But what the heck! Even if you're miles away, I still can't stop thinking of you. Maybe your eyes won't dazzle me or maybe your touch won't make me shiver but you, you stupid alien, you have complete control over me, it's like you enchanted me by you're alien powers. Ugh! You stupid Usui, always making me worry about these things. Why the hell have I been thinking about you all this time? Damn. Stupid Usui.

I know that these days I'm usually not around, Ayuzawa. During these days, I miss you. I miss you so much. Yet, I do not want to tie you to me because you have your own life. If ever you chose to leave me, I would understand that because I know that being with me is too troublesome. I can't tell you about these problems, at least not yet. Don't make such stupid thoughts like I'm doing something illegal or something. Please don't ever forget that I only love you and that your blushing cheeks and adorable face is enough to tie me to you. You're the only one who is able to enter my world, to make me do all sorts of things I have never done before. I love you because you're Ayuzawa. That won't ever change for millions of years.

_**That's how much I love you**_

_**How much I need you**_

_**That's how much I need you**_

_**That's how much I love you**_

_**That's how much I need you**_

_**And I hate that I love you so...**_

_**And I hate how much I love you boy (Hey)**_

_**I can't stand how much I need you**_

_**(I can't stand how much I need you)**_

_**And I hate how much I love you boy**_

_**But I just can't let you go**_

_**(But I just can't let you go)**_

_**And I hate that I love you so**_

_**And I hate that I love you so… so…**_

I guess this feeling is just too much that I hate it when I'm not sharing it with you.

**Author's note: **Personally, I think it's cheesy and OOC but I tried my best!!! Please review, flame or criticize… All opinions will be recognized… I need more practice with this…


End file.
